What She Knew
by Rinnie10
Summary: James truly loved Snivellous but because of his big ego he chose Lily. Daffodille knew that it was Snape's decision. Involves slash  malexmale


**What She Knew.**

Disclaimer: Does not own Harry Potter like I am not married to Zach Efron *sob*

Character(s): Daffodille Potter(OFC), James Potter, Lily Evans and Severus Snape.

Pairing(s): Past JP/LE, JP/SS and DP/SS friendship.

Summary: Somehow Daffy knew that James loved Snevillous more but because of his big ego never acted upon it. But she knew that Snape made the first move and, maybe, the last.

**What She Knew**

Lips crashed onto the Seekers' without effort as though they belonged there. A whimper passed the Quidditch player's lips as a shiver of pure pleasure passed through his spine. He only came to tell his lover some very bad news.

The greasy haired teen broke away from the kiss causing his lover to moan in the lost. "You came to tell me something?" His cold, soft voice enquired looking deeply into the other males eyes.

James Potter, whose lips was red and swollen from said kiss, shifted uncomfortably. "Lily's pregnant," he breathed sadly, not meeting Severus's eye.

His lips parted slightly, processing his lovers' words. Severus then looked at the other male. "Then you should marry her and be there for your child."

"What about you?" The Stag looked at Severus with sadness. "And this?" He gently pulled up Snape's sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "Will you go back to him?"

Severus moved his arm away harshly; his coldness towards Potter resurfacing. "No!" His face softened, "No, I've gone to Albus. He may have a teaching position for me."

"That's good news," James smiled weakly at the man who adored his dreams during his school days.

"I'd best be going," he stood up and shook his head. "We part on words and not on intimacy." With a swish of his robes, Severus left Potter to collect his thoughts.

Daffodille looked at her grief riddened cousin and frowned. He was meant to be happy with a child on the way, she thought. She looked over to Black who shrugged at her familiar stare.

Sighing, Daffy walked over to James and sat beside him. "Is this about Severus?"

The Seeker flinched at her presence and... "How did you know?"

"It was rather obvious during school, Jamie." Daffy was very observant after all, "The longing stares and the sneaking around... Without Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail..."

"Oh," his cheeks went pink. "You knew then?"

"I think everyone knew. Even Black did," she hesitated. "I bet Lily had an inkling."

James sighed, "What am I gonna do? He told me to marry her and raise our baby."

Daffodille looked at her cousin strangely, "You know, as much as I hate saying this, I agree with Snape. This wasn't going to last long; we all knew it. Even you did."

Lily entered the room; she was beautifully glowing thanks to her being pregnant. "Hey, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing much," Daffy stood up. "I'd best get going... Black! We're leaving; get that stupid bike running."

"Hey!" Sirius stressed, "You do not insult my bike. She has not failed me yet."

She rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the room. "I hate that Muggle thingy."

The door closed and Lily rose an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

"Nothing much, really," James answered vaguely. "Hey, how about we get married? Then we'll be a proper family."

She looked at him and grinned, "Sure. I was going to ask you anyway."

Severus looked up at Dumbledore's portrait as his lips moved like a fish. He was rendered speechless.

Lily Potter (who sat in a small portrait amongst the other Order members) tutted. "Come on, Severus. If anything, Voldemort would be confused." The other subjects shuddered at the name.

"Fine, I'll get that done."

"Oh, and another thing, Severus; that place I told you about. You'd best go there or am I forced to trust somebody else?"

With one curt nod Severus left the office.

Daffy grinned at her daughter's letter. Magneta had been helping out with the war, leaving her own daughter with her husband. Maggie had been helping with the radio show Potterwatch and had someone deliver her letters.

A knock at the door caused her to snap out of her dream world. Daffodille stood up and strood over to the door. Opening it, she held up her wand. "How do I know it's who you appear to be?"

Severus looked about her before looking her dead in the eye. "James and I were lovers," he whispered as though ashamed of it.

Daffy immediately moved aside and let him past. "Did Albus send you?"

He nodded closing the door behind them both. "Your skills are required. Albus said you were good at anti Charms during school."

"Hm," she poured them a glass of Fire Whiskey each. "I'm slightly rusty though." She handed him a glass. "Why would you question my skills? I nearly knocked you out with a Bludger."

"No reason," his pale lips quivered into a grin. He then withdrew a sword from the depts of his robes. "I need to get this to Pot- Harry."

"Oh!" She recognised it, "Is it real? I mean, it is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?"

"Of course it's real!" Snape snapped. "Anyway do you think you can help me?"

"Okay, just don't snap at me," Daffy stressed messaging her fourth coming megraine. "You were more kind to me when you were shagging Jamie."

"Urg! Sleeping with, Daffodille. I was sleeping with him."

"Fine, Lily won didn't she? Because of Harry?"

"She did," he wore his mask well. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course not. You loved Jamie and that's all that counts."

Severus then smiled properly for the first time in years. A smile that he reserved for James.

"I know he's still looking after you even after death..."

A/N: I'm guessing that Snape was slightly out of character. I apologise for that.

Again, reviews would be nice.

Chelsea Leigh aka Rinnie10 x


End file.
